


Don't Let Me Move On

by Lxllipop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllipop/pseuds/Lxllipop
Summary: The silence of the death filled battlefield curled around them as they grieved for what they've lost.*INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*





	1. Chapter 1

Steve kneeled in the small clearing, Bucky's confused call of his name still in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't think of anything else. Blank eyes looking around as his comrades- his _friends_  just disappeared from his life. From this world. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Thor stood there, his new hammer laying on the ground, all the hope of saving the world he had gathered since his brother's death, gone. And he stood there, thinking, that maybe if he had done something else- if maybe he had saved his brother, then they could have done something, but the little voice in his mind just told him that even if he did that it would be of no use. So he fell to his knees, the King of Asgard, God of Thunder and the last Asgardian, defeated, with everything and everyone he had every loved- gone.

Tony sat on the ground, fury and pain overtaking his mind. The only one who remained was Nebula, Gamora's sister, who was now standing, her face turned down, grieving. Tony paid her no mind, thoughts only on Peter. The kid who he never knew he wanted, the kid who made him want kids with Pepper. The kid he almost adopted, _his_ kid. Tony sat there, his hands clasped together as he mourned what he never wanted to lose.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Thor, Rhodey and Bruce quietly returned to Wakanda, not able to raise their gazes and see the destruction, the loss of this kingdom. All of them were beaten up, yet they could not accept any help. Natasha gained enough of her confidence back to scold them and tell them that they are of no use beaten up, that they could at least help with something- search for a solution, even.

They knew she was gripping at strings, but if they didn't listen to her, it would feel like they could do nothing about this.

Natasha tried to call Clint, his wife and his kids.

She never got a reply.

Rhodey tried to call Pepper, Tony and Happy.

Only Tony responded. He told them where he was, with who he was and that this call is the last thing his suit will manage before being drained completely. Rhodey went to retrieve him and Nebula.

They hugged as hard as they could when they saw each other and didn't speak a word for the rest of the journey. They weren't able to.

* * *

When they arrived, Tony hobbled into the building and sat down on the nearest couch, surrounded by Avengers. Rhodey sat down next to him, patting him on the shoulder and Tony- Tony just broke.

"He got my kid, Rhodey- he took my fucking kid- and Pepper and Happy and I don't know what to do anymore. What was all this effort for anyway? For everyone we care about to just disappear like that? They didn't deserve it! They did nothing wrong and yet whole world perished just for one giant purple fucking ballsack who couldn't create more resources with the Infinity Stones, but killed half, maybe even more of the worlds population!" He trembled, gasping for air. Rhodey enveloped him in a hug, a grim expression on his face. Everyone around them fought for control- trying not to break down.

They were falling apart.

* * *

Thor stood alone, looking at the sun shining through the window on what remains of Wakanda. Suddenly, his brothers words came to him.

' _The sun will shine on us again. '_

 ' _No,_ ' Thor thought, ' _it will not. Never again._ ' 

 

' _ **You should have gone for the head.'**_  

He closed his mismatched eyes in regret, knuckles turning white in his clenched wrist.

* * *

Loki stood in front of the doors of Vallhala, refusing to enter- refusing to accept his death. His mother beckoned him to come from the gates, yet he only spared a longing glance, before he turned around and fell.

He landed by his last link to the living world, Thor. His eyepatch was gone and he looked thinner- his shoulders were down, like the weight of the whole world rested on them. Loki has a feeling, that it does.

"I did not die for you to fail, brother. Everything can still be saved." 

And they did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Was it worth it?"** _ _The small girl, Gamora, looked up at Thanos, her eyes boring through him._

 

_Thanos bowed his head, and closed his eyes, grief written across his face._

_He didn't hesitate before answering._

 

**"No."**

* * *

Thor flinched, sharply turning towards the voice.

Loki stood there, his shining red eyes trained on Thor. His skin was Jotun blue, his markings all over his body like ink on a page, but there still was a small discolored patch of skin around his neck, in the shape of Thanos' hand. His robe hugged his hips and gold accessories hung from his robes, complimenting his complexion. His shoulders were covered in gold armor, connected around the neck, gold strings shimmering as they hung from his armor; blue and black cloth trailing down his arms.  His dark hair was brushed behind his ears, a crown that looked like his helmet holding it down. The crown was decorated with golden strings, which had gold tears hanging off of them, the back of his crown almost looked like roots, as it sat upon his head.

Loki looked like a true prince of Jotunheim. 

He looked healthy, like a curse he lived his whole life with, has been lifted. 

"Brother." Thor's voice cracked, a small smile on his lips. "I thought you dead."

Loki smiled at him and held out a hand. Thor's hand trembled as he reached for Loki's, afraid that all this was just a hallucination. As soon as Thor's hand touched Loki's, Loki grabbed it tight and tugged Thor forward into a hug.

When they finally parted, Thor had to keep a hand on his brother's shoulder, just to make sure he was really there. Loki stood closer to Thor than he used to, his own reminder that his brother is there. They both have lost everything and are not about to lose each other. Again.

"I was," Loki answered, his voice shaky. "but I refused to leave you alone." Thor's face crumpled, the pain and heartache let out as a choked sob. He threw his arms around his brother, hiding his face in Loki's neck. Loki welcomed his hug and squeezed him tightly, a comforting hand running through his hair as he sobbed. 

They stood there for a while, Loki not moving, even when Thor leaned his whole weight against him. 

"Thank you." Thor whispered. Loki then pushed Thor back and turned away, shooting a look behind him at Thor, as he walked.

"Come on, it is time to save the world. Or would you rather I do it alone?" A grin lit up Thor's face as he jogged to catch up to his brother. The grin grew until it took up his whole face and he, just for a moment, allowed himself to forget all the sadness.

* * *

Everyone had just gathered at the battlefield, which was still littered with the dead bodies of their comrades and enemies alike. Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Rocket, Rhodey and Okoye stood there, dead eyes scanning the field. They stood in a circle, trying to gather themselves and give the dead ones a proper burial. Tony was inside with Shuri, helping her rule her kingdom, or what is left of it.

Footsteps broke them out of their stupor, everyone looking in the direction of the forest. There, Thor walked alone, determination on his face, the complete opposite of the defeated faces they themselves were wearing. 

"We can still win. We can still defeat Thanos and bring back what we've lost." Thor said as soon as he was near enough. Bruce looked at him, sadness clear on his face. Thor raised his arms, a small smile tugging on his lips. Bruce accepted the offer and hugged Thor tightly. When they parted, Bruce looked at Thor, worried.

"What about Loki? Where is he?" Thor looked behind himself and reached into thin air, as the others became more alarmed. He caught Loki's arm, who had cast an invisibility spell on himself, and tugged him forward towards the group. The spell melted away, Loki's red eyes scanning the small group.

Loki dismissed them for now and turned towards Bruce. A small smile stretched across his lips, while he raised his arms, an invitation for a hug. Bruce blinked at him for a second before stepping forward and hugging him. Loki glanced next to himself and saw Thor standing there awkwardly. He let out an amused huff and reached a hand out to tug Thor into the hug.

After a few minutes they reluctantly stepped apart.

"Come on, let's go inside. I have a plan we need to discuss."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellO! it is finally summer break, i graduated and now i am free!! DO BBY I S FREE
> 
> anyway, what did you think? what is loki's plan??


End file.
